Juvia
by doseofdream
Summary: Juvia had never called him during the past six months. Even when Gray called her plenty of times, she didn't answer. Did she find another man while he's gone? FT belongs to Mashima
1. Introduction

Gray was waiting in front of his six years old son's class. Apparently his son was fighting again, and his parents had to meet the teacher for their son's behavior. He glanced at his watch. Juvia was still not here yet. He heard from Mirajane that Juvia went for a mission early in the morning, right after she dropped off their son.

He himself just got back from another mission this morning, and he was very upset that he heard it from Mirajane that today Juvia would have to meet with the teacher after class.

How could Juvia tell everyone, but him? He was the father.

But they were not married.

He sighed and he starred up at the fluffy blue clouds in the sky. It reminded him of her beautiful blue eyes.

It's been a while since he last saw Juvia.

Six months to be exact. The longest six months ever.

He had tried to reach her numerous times, but she had never answered.

It was always her who tried to initiate the contact when Gray was on missions.

This time she did not call him. Not once ever.

He wondered why. Could it be that she's getting sick of waiting and waiting for Gray to propose her?

It's not that he didn't want to settle down with Juvia. It's just that he was scared. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to live up to her expectation. She always saw him as a charming prince on a white horse. He was scared that one day she would realize that he was just an ordinary ice wizard and that she might leave him when there's no love left for him.

"_I am sorry Juvia. I know you're pregnant with my son, but I cannot marry you," he sounded so apologetic that Juvia shifted the focus from her excitement upon finding out that she was pregnant to how he must be feeling. _

_Juvia smiled at him, even though Gray saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, and it broke his heart._

"_That's okay. Juvia understands that."_

"_Juvia, you need to move on." That's not what he wanted to say, but the words just came out, all by themselves. _

_Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she just heard. She chuckled nervously, "Gray-sama must be tired—"_

"_Juvia," he cut her off, steel in his tone. "I cannot make you happy. I cannot be with you."_

_Then he paused. He looked to see whether her lips were moving. Her lips were trembling, and she whispered, "That's very lame, Gray-sama."_

_Before he could continue, she forced a smile and said, "Juvia doesn't accept that."_

"_Huh?" _

"_This is not the first time you asked Juvia to move on. But Juvia cannot, and Juvia is not feeling sorry for loving Gray-sama. Gray-sama is the best thing that ever happened to Juvia."_

_He was stunned by her answer. He was just looking at her, and uttering no words. She was a very special woman to him. She's more than his nakama. But he didn't deserve what he felt for her. Maybe he believed that he didn't deserve to be happy. _

_Reaching out her arms towards him, she continued, "Gray-sama, let's go home. Juvia is starving."_

_He nodded, and walked her home. _

Ever since that they raised their son together. He would sleep with Juvia occasionally, despite living in the different house. He worked hard to earn money for their son. He would prefer Juvia to stay at home and care for their son. And Juvia was Juvia. She's a very gentle and loving mother to their son. She's not power hungry and she's easily pleased. She had never demanded anything from Gray. Even after their son celebrated his six years birthday, she had never asked him to marry her.

But then he did a very despicable thing to her six months ago. He sneaked out of their bedroom when she was still soundly sleeping, and only left her a note that he had to go for a mission that might take six to twelve months. Maybe she was mad that he left her without saying a word?

She had never called him during the past six months. Even when Gray called her plenty of times, she didn't answer. Did she find another man while he's gone? He couldn't stand the thought of Juvia with another man, which was why he rushed back to Magnolia as soon as he finished his six months duty.

He knew he was very selfish.

He couldn't make full commitment to her, but he didn't want her to see another man.

"Gray-san"

He startled. He didn't even realize the bell already rang, and the teacher already called his name.

He simply got up, "Yes, sensei."

"Follow me. Junpei is inside."

He then followed the teacher. He realized that Juvia must be late.

Gray saw his son and he immediately got worried to see the sad face of his son. "Junpei, what's going on?"

"Gray-san, Junpei yesterday kicked a thirteen years-old girl, who is a sister of his classmate, and her mother was very upset."

"What?!" Gray became disgusted. He then turned to see his son. "What did I say about kicking a girl?"

"Dad, I am not doing anything wrong. She started it. She said mom is cheating."

His eyes widened at his explanation. He was really afraid that what he most fear had now come true. Juvia had really moved on?

"But still Junpei, it's not right to fight with anyone," his teacher interrupted.

Suddenly the door opened. Gray glanced at Juvia who stood at the door. She seemed like she was just running for her life. As she was trying to catch her breath, she glanced briefly at Gray and Junpei before she looked at the teacher, "Sorry sensei, Juvia is late." She bowed gently in apology.

But what stunned Gray was not that she's late.

Her baby bumps.

"Juvia, I told you not to run like crazy," another man said in a very concerned voice behind her.

It was a man who was in her life before Gray.

It was his worst rival.

Bora.

**a/n: just a side short story I made because I am bored writing my assignments… I hope this is the last time I go to school.. the next chapter will be up when I am bored again. **


	2. Gray- part one

Rage filled his eyes and Gray had to clench his fist to control himself. Bora was looking at Gray, but Gray averted his eyes from Bora. His face contorted in anger, but he didn't dare to display it. Not in front of Junpei. Not in front of Junpei's teacher. More importantly, not in front of Juvia.

He hadn't seen Juvia for months. He could not let his anger destroy all good parts of his life.

"Oh, your man is here. Then, please excuse me," Bora said with a grin before he left and closed the door. Gray then looked at Juvia, but she avoided his gaze. She refused to allow him to see her eyes and the avoidance of eye contact was disappointing him.

When Juvia stood by the desk, Gray pulled the chair out for her. He couldn't help, but starring at her baby bump. His mind was racing, overloaded with different thoughts and emotions. He missed their conversation. He missed her touch. He missed her giggle. He missed her laughter.

But something was not right.

She might sit next to him, but not once she ever took a look at him.

He was beginning to feel the distance between them that he didn't like.

He wasn't even sure if Juvia's pregnant with his child.

Anything could happen in the past six months. _Anything._

Even when they walked home, she was still not looking at him. She held the hand of her little boy, but she didn't start the conversation with him. Her eyes glazed in a look of ineffable emptiness and sadness.

"Juvia, sorry I didn't tell you the day before I left—"

"It's alright, Gray-sama. Juvia understands," she answered in an overly calm tone. Her calm tone sank into him, and he didn't like that.

She heard him breathing heavily in an attempt to control himself. "What do you understand, Juvia?"

"Juvia understands that Gray-sama's mission is very important to him and that he didn't want to get Juvia involved."

While she sounded genuine, he could feel the unspoken words hovered between them. He wanted to continue the conversation, but he hesitated for a moment. He decided to stay silent until they reached Juvia's place.

As Gray removed his shoes, he noticed that all of his stuff was still in this house. Things had not changed in this house, but she was not the same anymore.

She eventually looked at Gray, and she smiled at him. "Gray-sama must be tired. Juvia will cook Gray-sama's favorite food."

Her smile was different from usual. There's still a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Mom, Junpei wants to play with Mochi."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," she said, kissing his forehead before he ran to the garden with excitement in his face.

"Who's Mochi?" Gray asked. Six months he was gone, and suddenly Junpei had a new friend?

"Mochi is a puppy and he is in the garden now, if you want to take a look while Juvia's cooking." She sounded calm and happy. Yet, her words felt so far away.

As she tied her apron behind her, Gray walked closer to her and he hugged her from behind. Reaching in front of her to fondle her breasts, but she tried to refuse his advance. "Gray-sama, what if Junpei suddenly barges in and sees this?"

"You're my woman, Juvia, what's wrong with that?" He still insisted.

Juvia had never denied Gray, never refused his advance. Most of the times, it was her who invited him first.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia is just— Well, I'm just tired, Gray-sama."

Gray immediately knew that he had to stop his advances when she began to refer herself as a first person. Suddenly the thought of Bora came back to her life when he's gone stirred the anger within him and made him tremble with rage.

"Is it Bora?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

Her heart beat faster at the look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Juvia, do not take me as a fool. Tell me, are you pregnant with Bora?" He prompted her, vexation tingeing his voice.

She raised her tone in disbelief. "What? Just because Bora-san was with me earlier, and you think that I am cheating on you?"

"No, Juvia! If it was Gajeel or Natsu with you earlier, then I won't make this kind of assumption."

"So, why is it Bora-san then?"

He couldn't believe she asked such a question. Was she playing dumb? He was as mad as hell at the thought of Bora touching her. So mad that he balled his fist and hit the wall. "You dare to ask me why? You have a fucking history with him."

But his feeling immediately conflicted as he looked into her eyes. The hurt in her eyes was undeniable, just as her anger was.

"Juvia is right all of these times. Gray-sama has never forgiven her past."

Gray suddenly realized what she was referring to. She thought that he hadn't let it go.

But maybe she was right. Maybe he had never let it go.

And she had just helped him realizing that.

It was the same wound that continuously throbbing ache that tortured their relationship. Worst of all, he was the one who kept the wound alive.

"I—" He wanted to apologize. He wanted to take her in his arms. But his tongue and his legs felt so heavy that he couldn't move. The familiar feeling of sickness began to nestle into his stomach again. It was his insecurities again that divided a line between them.

"Juvia is seven months pregnant with Gray-sama. But guess what? Juvia can raise this child without Gray-sama."

She slammed the door wide open. "Please leave, Grays-sama. Juvia doesn't want Junpei to witness their parents' immature fight."

"Juvia, I—"

"Now," she raised her tone commandingly.

He had punched the wall in frustration. He had just brought up the wound from the past. But nothing made him feel any better. Not any better about anything.

**A/N: I wrote this at 2 am. Hope you still enjoy it. Thank you guest, KassfromVenus, Star 197, glodenglowingsnowdemon and** **I12Bfree **


	3. Gray- part two

"_Juvia is seven months pregnant with Gray-sama. But guess what? Juvia can raise this child without Gray-sama."_

Why she didn't just tell him during the past six months that she was pregnant, instead of being so secretive?

He didn't think she lied about him being the father.

However, he knew she was keeping something else from him.

She refused to talk to him during the past six months.

She still refused to talk to him the first time she saw him back to the city.

No more warm hugs and kisses like before.

She was so close, yet so far away. As if she was thinking of something else.

She definitely had a secret.

Gray drained another beer in one long pull, and ordered another. "Mira, can you get me another one?"

Mirajane sighed. "What's going on? You've been drinking too much. Go home to Juvia."

He ignored her question and continued sipping on it. "How had Juvia been the past six month?"

"I haven't seen her for a long time until this morning when she took the job for Bora."

That asshole, Bora, made him want to puke. His heart pounded so hard he could hear it in his ears. His breathing raged from emotions swirling violently through him. He felt so betrayed— by her. He suppressed derisive laugh at the thought. What made him think that Juvia was different from any other women? He thought she loved him. It ever crossed his mind that one day she would stop loving him. But he didn't expect that day came so soon. He wasn't ready for it. Maybe he would never be ready for it.

She was seeing someone else, he believed.

Seeing a mixture of rage and frustration in his gaze, Mirajane became so concerned with him. "Gray, what's going on?"

He realized how pathetic he was now. The only person that he thought he could've trusted wholeheartedly had betrayed him.

He was pathetic.

Pathetic and dumb.

"I'm tired," he answered. It was the only excuse that would make her stop investigating him. "Just give me another beer."

He just kept pouring drink after drink until the memories faded into nothingness.

He just wanted nothing but emptiness.

##

Morning sun woke him gently after dark had fallen. He was feeling very weak after drinking so much— too much last night. But the smell of lavender— her favorite perfume— perked him up a little. "Juvia—"He mumbled. It was then that a wave of nausea hit him. He rushed to the bathroom and bended over the commode he vomited.

"Gray, you woke up?"

Gray turned his head and he saw Lyon was standing at the door, looking at Gray. That's when he realized he was not home.

"You look like a shit," he scoffed.

"Where am I?"

Lyon handed him a toothbrush. "Brush your teeth first, and then we'll talk."

In adjoining bathroom, he just realized he only had his pants on. He must have stripped again, or maybe Lyon helped removing his shirt as he vomited last night. He then turned on the cold water and while he brushed his teeth, Juvia sneaked back into his mind. He desperately missed her.

Rubbing his now-stubbled chin, he went to kitchen to find Lyon pouring a glass of water.

"Here. Drink some," he said before he lit his cigarette.

"Thanks. I don't know you're smoking."

"Just like you drink to relieve stress, I smoke to relieve stress."

They both remained silent, both engrossed in their own thoughts until Gray became aware of smell of fresh lavender.

"Where does this smell come from?"

"That's my cigarette. This is special edition that I bought before I came to Magnolia. It's family friendly so people around me won't be bothered by the usual, gross smell from cigarette."

Gray scoffed, "Since when you become so considerate?"

Lyon smiled sarcastically. "Well, if it's not me, I'm sure you'll end up sleeping on the street instead of my lovely bed."

Gray laughed. "Yeah thank you for being considerate. What brought you here?"

"Vacation, but it's over. I'm going back to Margaret town this afternoon." He paused. His expression didn't change, but he lowered his voice, his tone became serious. "Gray, get yourself together and go home to your woman."

"Lyon, this is none of your business," Gray answered in a stern voice.

"It is, or else— I will steal Juvia from you."

There was no mistaking the seriousness in his tone, and there was that moment they stared coldly at each other, where Gray thought they would go at each other. It was not going to be just "boy fights." But a real fight between two grown up men. With blood and pain and the possibility of death.

There were seconds from just doing that until Lyon leaned in and said gently, "You've been warned, Gray. Go home to Juvia. Forgive her past and move on with her."

His complete genuineness broke down a little wall of his anger.

"It's not like you don't have brokenness either, Gray. She had her brokenness and you had one too. She has long forgiven your past, and it's time for you to forgive her past too. If you're thinking to find another woman with no baggage from the past, then you're delusional. Nobody's clean. Getting another woman is just trading one problem with another problem."

There was a moment's silence. Gray was, thinking hard of what Lyon just said, and Lyon could see that. He then smiled at Gray. "It's time to go home, Gray."

##

**a/n: thank you for the lovely reviews: Ushindeshi, Star197, and guest. **


	4. Juvia

Six months ago

Juvia found herself awake by herself. Apparently Gray was gone and he only left the note that he's gone for six to twelve months. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her fist.

It's been eight years since they have been together. They had one child together out of wedlock, and now she's pregnant with their second child. Gray— Gray, he still didn't change. He came and left as he pleased, as if her place was a hotel.

People said time would heal.

That's bullshit.

Time just passed by, year followed year, and she just became more and more miserable. The only person who knew her frustration was Meredy. She once accidentally created the sensory link between Juvia and her. Meredy knew the pain in her heart. She suggested Juvia to break up with Gray. Juvia had to live for Junpei, and the child she was carrying.

But Meredy still did not understand.

Even though he kept breaking her heart, he was her life. Quit loving him was hard. So damn hard.

That same day after dropping off Junpei to school, she was walking to pass over the bridge. She stopped when she reached its center, and stood looking down at the river flowing past beneath her. The river was so peaceful, serene, and far beyond gorgeous. How she wished she could be that water, flowing wherever the current took her and not caring about anything. She must have leant forward too much when somebody grabbed her hand and asking her with a very concerned tone, "Juvia, are you okay?"

She was so stunned by the very simple question that tears rolled down her cheeks without her realizing it. She shortly took the tissue from her pocket and started to wipe tears before she turned to see the man.

It was Lyon.

"Lyon-sama, Juvia— Juvia is alright," she answered through her tears. She tried hard to hold back her tears, but tiny drops appeared at the corner of her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. But she knew there was no way to hold back her tears. She couldn't suppress her emotions anymore which she had withheld for a long time.

He knew he shouldn't do this, but seeing Juvia like this compelled him to reach out and pulled her in his embrace. She didn't resist. Instead, her cries became deeper.

She rested her head on his broad chest, and she had never felt so safe, warm, and loved.

**a/n: thank you for the reviews: Star197 and Ushindeshi**


	5. Juvia- part two

"Lyon-sama must be thinking that Juvia is very silly, crying in the middle of the day over her own stupidity," She said, and through her tears she laughed at the irony. She had plenty of chances to walk away from Gray after repeated rejection. But she chose to stay, and it still didn't bring her anywhere.

He caressed her hair, and allowed his hand to trail across her trembling shoulder, moving slowly down her spine. He could feel Juvia relaxed a little bit more against him when he caressed her. He knew she needed a lot of care and love that she could not get from Gray. She didn't need to say any more words.

He understood, and he wouldn't even mind giving all that she needed. Too much had been taken from her.

Without thinking, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair and tightened his embrace. Her weeping slowed and she grew quiet in his embrace. She couldn't stop. She wanted to be in his arm. She wanted to let herself for a moment fall into the momentary safety of his embrace.

"Juvia, I won't leave you alone. I will stay as long as you need me."

How she wish Gray would say those words to her. She didn't even need to beg Lyon to stay. He was always being there for her, and he still was, as a friend, right? She tried to assemble his words. He couldn't still be attracted to her. No. She was pregnant with his friend's child.

But he had history of a crush on her. But that was in the past, and now they're just friends, right?

There was this awkward, awful moment where she didn't know what to do next. Suddenly she realized that she couldn't get too comfortable in his embrace. She pulled out of his arms. She glanced frantically out toward the river again, spotting a bot that seemed to have two people on it. How she wished she was on that boat! Anywhere but here, where she kept doing and feeling things she shouldn't— Feelings that cause a strain on their relationships.

"Juvia?" His voice was so gentle.

She still didn't have the nerve to look into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, absolutely," she lied. Then she added quickly, "Juvia has to leave now. It's time for Juvia to pick up Junpei. He'll be excited that he will start his summer break tomorrow. Junpei has always wanted vacation with his mom and daddy, so Juvia will have to pack Gray-sama's—"

She realized the more she spoke, the more pathetic she sounded. Gray just left this morning. Even after she told him few weeks back that she already planned their little family vacation. He must have forgotten. He was just so occupied with mission, mission, and mission.

She was hoping that she could still give him a casual smile. "Juvia means Juvia will pack Junpei's stuff, and—"

"Why don't we go together?"

Her eyes widened at his question. "Go together?"

Lyon nodded. "Yes, three of us. I know you're a strong mage, but I don't feel safe leaving you and your son alone. I will blame myself if anything happens to you or Junpei."

She turned to see him, and it was one of the biggest mistakes she'd ever made. In his eyes, there was this look— sincerity and hopeful look that were impossible to resist.

She always longed for a man to care for her and her son. And that man was right before her.

Suddenly the line got so blurry now. She didn't know any more if he was thinking of her as a friend or more than that.

But he said it. He would always be there for her, and he meant it. It was the power that Juvia knew she could abuse. It was hard not to.

She knew it could cause strains in their relationship, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, let's go together, Lyon-sama."

##

**Glodenglowingsnowdemon, Star 197, and I12Bfree: thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Guest: yes, I would be very upset too if I were in her position!**

**Darkhope: I used to read your Gruvia stories when I didn't have the account, and I loved those! So great to read your review! Yes, I agree with you. Just like in all relationships, they do need to have a serious conversation to clear all misunderstanding.**

**Anyway, I didn't expect to write five short chapters for this fic and it's still ongoing? I was planning to finish it in three short chapters. But I keep coming up with new ideas, and some of you might not like Juvia in this fic. She was a loving, selfless mage in Fairy Tail, and I made her sound self-centered in this fic. Sorry not sorry. I am just being realistic, sometimes. **


	6. Chapter 6

Went for a vacation with Lyon might be the worst decision that Juvia had ever made, but she knew she didn't regret it. She and Junpei just spent few days with him and it was magical; he made her feel so special, wanted, and loved. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else about the days she spent with Lyon. First, because it was too intimate to tell anyone, second, because she was ashamed that she betrayed everyone that she loved— Junpei, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Meredy and— _Gray_.

_Three of them walked down the beach and sat on the sand, until Junpei said happily while pointing at other kids building a sand castle, "Junpei wanted build the biggest castle!" _

"_Okay, Junpei, don't go too far. Mommy and Uncle Lyon will be here," Juvia answered. Junpei just nodded and ran towards the sand castle. _

"_I've never seen Junpei having so much fun until today," said Lyon, watching Junpei helped the other kids make the moat. Juvia knew Lyon was right. Junpei was glowing. This was his first family vacation, and the irony was Gray was not with them. _

"_This is the first time he went to the beach," Juvia said, forcing her smile while her thought returned to the bad place— Gray. If only he would spend more time with her and Junpei, maybe Junpei would have a better memory of his childhood. When Juvia was still a kid, she had to live without her father, and she couldn't believe that her son would experience the same thing that she had. When would this circle end, she wondered. _

_As if he knew what was on her mind, he grabbed by the shoulder and gave her a close, scrutinizing stare. "Are you thinking of Gray?"_

_She nodded, and whispered, "Yes."_

"_Juvia, Gray definitely is not the best father in the world. But you need to remember that he and I grow up without father, and we don't know how to be a good father."_

"_Lyon-sama, why are you defending him?" Juvia asked. Angrily._

"_I am not defending him, Juvia. I said that because…" He paused and, took a deep breath, and continued, "Because I love you, Juvia."_

_She was stunned by his confession. He loved her? That couldn't be true. She knew he had a crush on her before, but loving her? Maybe she suspected that sometimes, but she would never imagine that he would admit it. She didn't know what to say. She really didn't expect it. _

_Lyon broke the awkward silence by continuing his confession, "I've tried to deny it. I always thought I had a chance until you're pregnant with Junpei. I tried to move on. I was dating Meredy and many different women. But it all burned down to one undeniable truth, that I still love you, Juvia and because I love you, I don't want you to make decision that you would regret."_

_She had never felt so disgusted at herself. She knew he would always be there for her and she abused his feeling for her. She was using him to escape from her miserable life. She just wanted to be adored, to be wanted, and to be loved. She enjoyed all the attention that Lyon gave to her and Junpei. She knew going out with Lyon was not going to just hurt Gray, but also Meredy, her dearest friend. She knew they were in a relationship that did not last long. When Meredy created the sensory link between her and Juvia, Juvia could feel her pain. She was so heartbroken after her break up with Lyon, but Meredy didn't want to share her emotions. She kept everything to herself because she knew Juvia already had so much on her plate. Meredy was such a considerate, thoughtful friend, but Juvia was such a mess— a selfish, self-centered woman._

_It was time for her to think someone other than herself. She knew Lyon deserved better than her and she was going to let him free to find the woman who could give him everything he deserved._

_He deserved the best life could offer. He was the most amazing man that Juvia had ever met. Juvia didn't even know why she couldn't love him like she loved Gray. _

_Juvia then stood up, and wiping sands off her legs and butt. "Juvia thinks this vacation is over. Juvia will leave with Junpei."_

_He grabbed her by her arm and he looked into her eyes. His eyes with seemingly endless depth of unforgiving ocean. So deep that she could drown in them. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. _

"_I always love you, Juvia. You know that you always have a clear answer from me."_

As much as she would love to start all over and move on with Lyon, she knew she couldn't. She'd always love Gray. Yet, she grew attached to Lyon. She sighed in defeat. She was in an emotional mess now.

"Mom, is dad going to be home?"

Junpei's question snapped her back to reality. It was late of night, and she just realized that he still wasn't sleeping yet.

"Yes, baby. After you sleep, dad will be home," she lied, patting his head.

"Did Junpei do anything wrong?"

Her heart was breaking at his question. "No, baby. Dad had to leave for an important meeting, but he will be back, okay?"

Junpei nodded. "Okay, mom. Junpei will go back to bed."

She smiled and kissed him on his forehead before he went back to his bedroom. She didn't even know if Gray was going to come back. But for the first time, she wouldn't even mind if he didn't come back. She still needed time to figure out her heart.

She almost jumped out of her chair when she heard a knock at her front door.

"Who is this?" she asked, wondered who would stop by at late of night.

"It's me. Please open the door, Juvia," Gray sounded urgent, almost begging.

Juvia opened the door. "Gray-sama, it's late. Can you just come back tomorrow?"

Gray just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She could feel his tears on her wavy hair. "Juvia, I am sorry. I am the most self-centered man in this world, but please will you give me a chance? I want to start over again with you and Junpei, and our unborn child."

She knew he was crying. He was not a man who shied away from his emotion, especially with Juvia. She had seen his vulnerability, his weakness. There's nothing that he could hide from her.

She gently pushed him. Her expression softened as she looked at Gray. He seemed to be hurting so badly and it nearly broke her heart.

But her words contradicted her heart.

"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia needs a break, Gray-sama."

**a/n: thank you for the reviews: Star197 and 9**


End file.
